


The Song Remains The Same

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Sam, Episode: s04e14 Sex and Violence, First Time, Gay Panic, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam confronts Dean with the fact that the Siren seduced him by turning into a little brother.  There's a chickflick moment that turns into sex in the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song Remains The Same

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for a "what came next" after the episode Sex and Violence and it kind of got away from me. I really need to work on writing from Dean's POV.

Dean slams the door a little harder than he meant to and Sam follows suit.  "Good" or not, he can't shake Sam's voice ringing in his head.  So, he stares through the windshield at nothing, eyes unfocused, waiting for the knot he's tied himself in to uncoil.  Is it really so obvious that he's less willing to get himself killed than before?  Of course Hell spooked him.  How could it not have?  Siren or no, that was a cheap shot.  Sam has no idea what walking out of forty years in hell is like.  Asshole.

But, what if he  _is_  holding Sam back?  What if Sam leaves  _again_  because Dean can't be what he needs?  And for that matter, why won't Sam  _let_  Dean be what he needs?  Sam doesn't need that lying fucking demon, he needs his brother.

The knot pulls tighter, makes it hard to breathe.  Dean reaches up to stroke the steering wheel, a gesture he finds more calming than most any other.  It doesn't work, so he takes a deep breath and lets it out, shakes his head to clear it.  He slowly becomes aware of Sam's gaze and quickly chooses to ignore it.  He's not getting into this.  Not now.  Not, not, not.

"Is there something else you want to talk about, Dean?"

"What?!  No!"  It's a warning growl, like a trapped animal, louder in Dean's ears than he'd planned.  "I said we're good.  We're good."

Dean reaches to turn the key but Sam's fingers close around his wrist, tug his hand away.  A panicky sick feeling curdles in his stomach and he pulls out of Sam's light grasp, grabs the keys, and scrambles out of the car.  The sound of the slamming door echoing in his head has a soothing effect and he's grateful for the fresh air that doesn't smell like Sam. He's turned around to lean back against the side of the Impala, just starting to get his bearings when he hears Sam's door close.  Dammit.

"So, you  _don't_  want to talk about the fact that the Siren who seduced you took a form that was basically me?"

Sunk, sunk, so sunk.  Jesus.  Dean closes his eyes and rubs the bridge of his nose, then crosses his arms over his chest.  It's wrong and he knows it and Sam was  _never_  supposed to know about the thoughts that come unbidden when Dean sees him stretch just so, or sprawled out in warm sleep on a motel bed in nothing but his boxers.

"No?"

He can hear pebbles skittering across the pavement, closer and closer as Sam rounds the front of the car in his direction.  Rather than stopping a safe distance away, Sam uses his hip to shove Dean over before taking a place beside him, leaned against the car.  Dean's pulse quickens with the warmth of Sam's shoulder brushing against his.  He pulls his arms tighter to his chest fights to keep his breathing steady as the heat of blush warms the top of Dean's ears; his cock stirring with his brother's nearness.

"This was never supposed to happen," Dean blurts out finally, unable to stand the loaded silence for another second.  He shifts away from Sam and finally opens his eyes to look, fully prepared for disgust or anger or something worse that he can't even name.  Instead he finds a quizzical gaze, the look Sam gets when he's almost got something figured out, but he's not quite there just yet.

"What is this?"

"The.. you know.. the.."

"The Siren, you mean?  Or that a Siren seduced  _you_?  Or that a Siren seduced you with a fuckable little brother-type?"

Dean's mouth falls open in disbelief as he stares at Sam.  Smug bastard.  Sam's grinning from ear to ear and the blush on Dean's ears spreads down his neck and across his cheeks and he has to shift again to hide his growing boner.  And here Dean had thought he couldn't possibly feel any  _more_  scandalized.  He swallows and wishes there was a way to test his voice before tries to talk and it comes out as a thirteen-year-old-boy-who-just-tripped-over-puberty squeak.

'Nobody said he was fuckable," Dean grouses squeakily.  "I just..  I liked hanging out with him."  He shrugs his shoulders and looks nonchalantly away from Sam as he reaches down to try to adjust himself discreetly, willing the blood to rush back somewhere that  _isn't_  his dick.  "He had great taste in music.  Unlike my  _real_  little brother-type."

"Shut up, jerk.  Like I don't hear you singing along."  Sam leans his shoulder against Dean's again and laughs.  It's full and rich and happy like a little kid's laughter and Dean is struck by how long it's been since he heard Sam actually  _laugh_  and God, it's a beautiful sound.   And suddenly it's okay, it's all okay because Sam has the power to make anything okay.

Dean pushes away from the car, watching his brother for any hint of disapproval.  He moves to face Sam, leans in close, watching, watching, watching.  Oh, God.  He's dreamt of this moment.  This very moment, so many times.  Sam stops laughing and looks down, but mirth still dances in the shifting blues and greens of his eyes.  Dean holds his breath and leans in closer, tentative, hyper-aware of how warm Sam's body is when they touch.  

And he's so afraid he's going to break this moment in half and never get another chance.  The wail of wrongness reaches its peak in the back of his mind as he stretches up and Sam starts to bend down and suddenly there are hands on his hips, big and hot and he couldn't breathe if he wanted to and probably never will again and that's absolutely all right because Sam hasn't pushed him away and told him to jump off a cliff yet.

"God.."

It's soft and choked in his throat and Sam just smiles as Dean's trembling hand presses to the line of his jaw.  Dean closes his eyes when he feels the soft puff of Sam's breath over his lips, slides his fingers into Sam's hair and presses a kiss.  It's sweet and soft and chaste and he pulls away a hair's breadth and presses another kiss and another and holy fuck he could die happy right now because this is  _everything_.  It's Sam's tongue that teases out first, tracing the curve of Dean's lower lip.  Dean gasps as Sam's fingers tighten on his hips and pull him closer and then Sam's tongue is in his mouth.

Sam tastes sweet like soda and definitely doesn't taste like a girl at all and Dean can't get enough.  He dives in, pushing back with his tongue as he tugs at Sam's hair and pushes his hips forward a little before pulling them back.  It's Sam's turn to gasp which slides easily into a teasing play of tongue and lips and Dean can't help but think he should have done this years ago as Sam sucks the tip of his tongue and then gives a gentle nip to his lower lip.

Indecision wars with his growing certainty that Sam is every bit as into this as he is.  Dean slides his hand under Sam's jacket and down his side, over the hard muscles, tracing every curve and plane and never wanting this to end.  When his fingers reach Sam's waistband, he pushes up the shirts in the way and slips them under denim only to feel Sam's stomach tense, giving him room.  Sam is rocking his hips now, incrementally, pushing his own bulge against Dean's and Dean doesn't know whether to feel relieved or ashamed.  Relieved.  Definitely relieved.

He breaks away from the kiss reluctantly, lets his lips trail over Sam's chin and then presses a kiss to the cut he left there at the Siren's behest.  He struggles to think and catch his breath.  At long last, he's able to fashion his thoughts into something that will make sense.

"Is it okay, Sammy?  Okay if we.."  He pushes his hips forward again, grinding his cock against the bulge of Sam's until it's so good he can't bite back a gasp of pleasure.  Sam doesn't answer.  His head is tilted back to display his long throat, working on swallow after swallow.  Disappointment hits Dean in the gut like a punch.  No, of course it's not okay.  It's fucked up, that's what it is.

"Are you sure this is a good place?"  Sam's looking down at him again, all thick voice and heated eyes and stupid floppy hair in his face and Dean nearly comes in his jeans.  "I mean..  it's kind of exposed."

Dean starts and looks around.  He'd all but forgotten they weren't on some secluded backroad.  He studies the desolate lot and abandoned warehouses, brain starting to misfire as Sam's lips find his neck for more kisses.  He reaches a decision quickly.

"Yeah, it'll be fine.  If it's okay.  I don't want to.."

"Shut up before I change my mind, Dean."

Dean grins, feels butterflies swirling in the pit of his stomach as he pushes away from his little brother.  Sam opens the car's front door and shucks out of his jacket and overshirt; stands shivering after he tosses them in.  Dean watches until he opens the truck and starts to rifle through his duffle bag for the lube he always keeps for special occasions, cursing under his breath that he's not more organized.  The Impala shifts under the uneven weight of Sam getting in and Dean's search turns more frantic until he comes up with the tube.

Dean chuckles, giddy with the recklessness of what he's about to do and shakes his head as he slams the trunk.   He reaches down, rubs at his cock through his jeans.  It's funny how something so wrong can feel so right from a different perspective.  Dean pulls off his jacket and overshirt and nearly drops them when he sees his little brother, all six-foot-are-you-kidding-me of him, sprawled as well as he can be on the front seat, naked.

He shivers when he sees Dean and offers a smile, shy and more nervous than before.  Dean stares at his body, feeling hot all over as he takes in the view of tight muscles under his t-shirt and a thick, leaking cock.  He knew Sam's dick was big, but context really is everything.  He takes one last look around to assure himself of the desertedness of the area and moves to join Sam, tossing his discarded clothing into the back seat.

"I've never.."  Worry has crept into Sam's voice as he looks to Dean for reassurance.  Dean reaches out, presses his palm to Sam's stomach and he feels the muscles jerk.  He strokes soothingly, mouth watering as he leans closer, lets his chin brush against the side of Sam's cock; it twitches, Sam gasps.

"Don't worry, Sammy.  I'll be gentle."  He's aiming for a joke, but the words come out sickly sweet and sincere.  When he sees Sam's body sag a little with relief, he's glad it wasn't a joke after all.  "I'm just gonna.. gonna get you ready, all right?"

Sam nods and closes his eyes; his lip is caught between his teeth.  Dean opens the lube and coats his fingers, rubbing them together to warm up the slick substance before he touches Sam.  God, it's not like he's a pro or anything.  But, hey, he's watched videos.  Not that he's going to tell  _Sam_  that.  Fuck, no.  Dean presses a fingertip to Sam's perineum and slides it slowly toward his hole, watching Sam's face the whole time.  When Sam takes a deep breath, Dean starts to circle the tight muscles, waits for Sam to breathe out before he starts to press lightly.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?"  Sam nods again at his words but doesn't open his eyes.  Dean presses harder then pulls his finger back to press again, twisting a bit with each push.  Sam is breathing hard and his cock is leaking like crazy at the slow press and release and Dean can't help himself.  He turns his head, presses a kiss to the crown of Sam's cock and Sam jerks again and whimpers, his hand shooting out to grab Dean's head.

Dean can take a hint.  He wets his lips with precome then licks it off to wet them better before he takes the head of Sam's dick between his lips.  Sam gasps appreciatively and his hips jerk instinctively to the warmth.  Dean hums approval, working his finger a little harder to push past the tightness of Sam's virgin ass.  When his finger slips in to the first knuckle, he moans.  Sam's hand tightens on the back of his head and pushes him down.

He feels his lips stretch around Sam's cock as he slides down a little further and pulls back up.  It's tight and uncomfortable and tastes like salt and sweat and musk and Dean loves it.  He sucks harder, bobs his head a little as Sam's greedy ass pulls his finger in little by little.  When he's all the way in, he pulls back and starts to fingerfuck his brother.  Slow and gentle at first until Sam's fingers are spasming against the back of his head and he's being pushed further and further down Sam's cock.  He pulls up, takes a quick breath and pushes back down, slurping as he starts to fuck into Sam's ass faster.

"More.."

Sam's hoarse whisper makes Dean shiver and he starts to twist his finger, push it in and curl it and pull it back until he feels Sam's hole loosening around it.  Sam is fucking up into his mouth, palming the back of his head as he slowly slides a second finger in with the first.  Dean relaxes a little when Sam moans and his hips go into a frenzy of bucking and twisting.

He shoves against the back of Dean's throat.  He's too big for Dean to deep throat, but Dean swallows anyway, teases the head of Sam's cock with the feeling of his tight throat.  It takes less time, this time, before he can start to fuck Sam's ass with hard, twisting motions.  Sam moans and shivers when Dean's fingers accidentally make contact with the little hard bump of his prostate, so he does it again and again until Sam stops breathing at all for a minute.

That's when Dean realizes that his cock is harder than it's probably ever been and now he's humping against the edge of the seat, looking for relief.  He makes himself stop as he gasps air through his nose, sucking for all he's worth.  Sam yanks him up off his cock unexpectedly, wild-eyed and hair going everywhere.  His shirt is soaked through with sweat and he's moaning and growling from deep in his chest and fucked if it isn't the hottest goddamned thing Dean has ever seen.

"More..  moremoremore..  I want.."

Sam can't get the thought out, but the sentiment is loud and clear.  Dean wants to pull his fingers out and stick his cock in right now, but hurting Sam isn't worth the momentary pleasure.

"Shhhh.  I got you, brother."   Dean whispers the words against Sam's hip, still being held off the cock that's smearing precome over his cheek.  He pulls his fingers back, slides a third in and starts to fuck Sam open.  

Sam's hips start to buck again and he nearly screams before he bites his lip and settles to quivering moaning, vibrations moving through his body so that Dean can feel them in his fingers.  Dean's panting against Sam's skin as Sam's muscular thigh rubs against the side of his head, tensing and releasing rhythmically.

When Sam feels loose enough that Dean thinks he won't hurt him, he slowly withdraws his fingers.  Sam whines when he's empty and looks searchingly at Dean.  Dean's just trying to keep his brain from frying in his head as he unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his jeans.  The positioning isn't ideal, but he's pretty sure he can make it work.  He pulls his jeans and underwear down out of the way and shivers as goosebumps run up his spine, half from the cold air and half from the fact that finally, after years of jerking off thinking about it, he's going to fuck his brother.

Dear God, what if he embarrasses himself?

Dean pushes the thought away as he carefully lubes himself, smearing it on thick before he settles himself between Sam's legs.  When he presses the head of cock to Sam's hole, Sam gasps and jerks, his cock trapped and still leaking between their stomachs.

"You sure?"  Dean asks one last time, pushing away the last of the brothers-don't-fuck-brothers lingering in the corners of his mind.  Sam nods and Dean leans down to capture his lips in another kiss as he starts to push in slowly.  Sam's ass is tighter and hotter than Dean ever imagined.  He gasps and fights the urge to bury himself in a single shove.  Dean can't help the shaking of his arms and legs as Sam's body takes him in, pulls him in, greedy greedy ass opening to his hardness. 

"God..  Dean.."

Sam's whisper into Dean's mouth is all he can take and, halfway there, he finally pushes in the rest of the way.  When Sam cries out, Dean stops, pulls away to look at his panting, sweaty brother.  Sam gasps out a "yeah" in answer to the unasked question and Dean pulls his hips back slowly to push in again.  For some reason, Dean expects a chorus of angels singing because it feels so fucking good to be balls deep in Sam, but instead he gets Sam's little whimpers and moans and soft gasps of "oh" and "yeah" as he starts to fuck him gently.  That is  _so_ much better.

He dips his head, traces his tongue along the wound on Sam's neck, then kisses over it softly, hips finding a steady rhythm as Sam's legs wrap around him.  He fucks into Sam a little harder and feels his brother's arms wrap around his shoulders, stroking his back through the thin material of his t-shirt.

"You feel so good, Sammy.  Jesus, you've got a tight little ass."  Dean chokes out the words, twisting his hips as he pushes in deeper and a little harder.  Sam's body is jarred by each thrust and his cock is blurting precome steadily with the friction of shirts and stomachs rubbing over it as Dean fucks him.

"You like that?  You like taking my cock?"  Where the hell is this coming from?  Dean's never talked like this to anyone, but damned if he can feel embarrassed about it.  "Wanna feel me come in your ass, little brother?"

"Y-yesss.."  Sam's little shuddery moaned words light a fire at the base of Dean's spine, right around his tailbone and all bets are off.  He starts to fuck a little quicker, sure pushes of hips until Sam is writhing and begging for "harder" and "faster" and "more please now more oh God oh God this is.."

And Dean comes like a shot, the fire in his belly flowing out until his knees are tingling weak and his calves contract and he's all twitching cock and no air to be found as he fills Sam with hot come and then fucks it in deeper, growling and grunting with every thrust.  When he feels the spill of Sam's come between their bodies, the need to kiss him is overwhelming and while Dean's body is still shuddering and overstimulated, he leans down and starts to tonguefuck his panting, whimpering brother.

Sam's legs tighten around Dean's hips and he claws at Dean's back, arching his hips up to get the last little bit of come Dean has to offer as he kisses right back, deep and searing hot and breaking off to gasp for air and diving back in for more.  Dean kisses frantically, grabbing at Sam's shoulders to pull him closer, hold him safe and warm.  He can feel his cock softening, starting to slip from Sam's ass and his kisses turn sweeter.  Soft and gentle and little shared ragged breaths from heaving chests and brushes of cheek against cheek before he returns for another kiss.

He wants to stay right here like this and not move and not face the apocalypse or the demons or the angels or anything else because this is the most perfect moment he's ever known.   But his ass is getting cold, so that's not really an option.  He presses a soft kiss to Sam's cheekbone, lets his lips slide in his own spit and Sam's sweat and then pulls back.

"You okay, Sammy?"

Sam smiles and closes his eyes, body going lax beneath Dean's, which Dean is perfectly happy to take as a 'yes'.  He rests his head to Sam's shoulder and closes his eyes, resolving to finish freaking out after his ass warms up.


End file.
